Doppleganger
by Home And Charmed
Summary: SupernaturalBuffy crossover: When Lenore had told Sam she was leaving, she headed for Sunnydale. And when Sam and Dean decides to head to Sunnydale, they encounter Lenore again, but they soon discover is a witch named Tara, while Lenore suddenly finds her
1. Lenore and the Winchesters brothers

**Note: Spoilers for Supernatural up to Bloodlust. This is set after Bloodlust, anything that happens after the episode hasn't happened. And set in season 6 for Buffy, before Willow and Tara broke up.**

**Title: Doppelganger **

**Summary: When Lenore had told Sam she was leaving, she headed for Sunnydale. And when Sam and Dean decides to head to Sunnydale, the hellmouth of all things evil, they encounter Lenore again, but they soon discover is a witch named Tara, while Lenore suddenly finds herself in between a mad Vampire Slayer, Dean and one angry redhead when they mistake her for Tara and believed she was turned. When the two parties encounter, both Tara and Lenore struggles with the idea of having a look a like, and to make it worse, they are both kidnapped by a bunch of vampires. With the help of Lenore's vampires, The Scoobies, the brothers and the vampires go off to once again save them before they are killed, and before Tara becomes a Vampire herself.**

**Tara McClay was walking across the road, heading for the Summers home. She knew it was stupid to walk at night in the dark but Xander wasn't answering his phone and Giles didn't know how to use a mobile, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to take a car ride with Anya. So she packed a stake and a cross just in case. A black car drove past her and suddenly stopped.**

"**Hello?" Tara asked, why did the driver suddenly stop?, maybe he thought she was a hitchhiker. A guy with short brown hair got out, he seemed cute, not that Tara would be a good judge. He looked at her like he was trying to figure out who she was, he came closer to her.**

"**Lenore? What are you doing here?" he asked Tara, she was confused and looked behind her but no one was there.**

'**Sorry? I am not Lenore, I am Tara" she answered quietly, if this guy came any closer she would have to resort to magic.**

"**Come on, I already know who are, remember Sam Winchester, I stopped the vampire Hunter from killing you" Sam spoke to her. Vampire Hunter?.**

'**What you mean a vampire hunter? You killed someone who hunted vampires?" Tara asked, Sam took a closer step and stared at her hair.**

"**Did you dye your hair? I didn't even know vampires dyed their hair" Sam commented, Tara was freaked out now, this guy thought she was a vampire, now she had wished she took a ride with Anya.**

"**Step back!" Tara threatened pulling out her cross but Sam made no movement, his face scrunched into confusion.**

"**What's with the cross?" Sam asked, and then he realized it wasn't burning her hand.**

"**Wait, it's not burning your hand" Sam commented, Tara stared at him, who in the world was he? And who was Lenore?.**

"**Well, well what do we have here?" a deep male voice spoke, Tara recognized it immediately, it was Spike, she had never been more glad to see the bleached hair vampire. He put a hand on Sam, he was in his game mode, Sam turned to see his face and jumped away, he held a weapon, a gun of some sort up to him.**

"**Okay what the hell are you?" Sam asked, while he asked Tara put her cross away, Spike edged closer to the man.**

"**I am Spike the vampire, and I am sure Red wouldn't appreciate you hurting this young girl, so who the hell are you?" Spike asked, now Sam was even more confused.**

"**You can't be a vampire, I seen vampires and they look nothing like you" Sam said.**

"**Really now?" Spike commented, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.**

"**You know what, I think Buffy can help us" Tara commented, the three looked at each other, only Sam didn't know who Buffy was, he was inclined to behead Spike but seeing how they made that mistake with Lenore and her family of vampires, Sam had been cautious.**

**Willow was watching the window waiting for Tara to arrive to the house, and soon enough she saw Tara on the pathway.**

"**I will be back" Willow told her friends as she ran outside, every day she was gone from Tara felt like an eternity. She beamed at Tara and kissed her, or tried to when she pushed her off.**

"**Hey, who in the hell are you!" she snapped, Willow looked at her and noticed Tara had dyed her hair to black.**

"**Tara, it's me Willow, don't you remember me?" Willow asked, someone was coming from the other end of the footpath, Giles, Dawn, Xander, Buffy and Anya came out to see what was happening.**

"**No why…Wait did you just call me?" she asked, Tara backed up and tried walking away from the girl but she grabbed her arm, she lashed out baring fangs and glared at her.**

"**Back off!" she growled, Buffy had seen the transformation and rushed to Willow with a stake in her hand, she punched Tara first and stared at her.**

"**Buffy, where's the complete bumpy head and just two fangs and the yellow eyes?" Willow asked, this vampire, her Tara looked different to the others.**

"**Hey! Drop the stick girl" a voice hollered out, the others had come at this point, Buffy turned to see a short guy with hair blonde hair with a gun pointing at her.**

"**Excuse me? Do you even know who she is?" Buffy snapped at him, she wasn't afraid of a bullet, but she wasn't sure on the matter of actually killing Tara.**

"**Dean, you, what are you doing here? Are you hunting me down?" the vampire known as Lenore asked the hunter.**

"**No, I am hunting down the evil in this town, I heard about a lot of deaths and I thought to investigate" Dean answered her. Now Buffy and the others were confused but Anya was puzzled.**

"**I knew I saw you before! You are that vampire Lenore from a century ago, the one who gave up blood and stuck with the cattle blood along with some other vampires, I knew Tara had looked familiar the first time I saw her but just pushed it out of my mind!" Anya exclaimed.**

'**What are you talking about Anya? We seen Tara in the sun and she hasn't been alive for a century" Xander told her.**

"**Yes I have, and you are that vampire hunter, slayer whatever I heard of, staking us, not even caring if we actually are hurting someone or not, this is why I hate your kind" Lenore snarled at Buffy.**

"**I think we can clear one thing up, she defiantly someone else that this guy knew" a voice said, the group turned to see Tara, Sam and Spike.**

"**Sammy, who is she?" Dean asked noticing the blonde who looked a lot like Lenore, only a bit younger and different hair color.**

"**Apparently a witch named Tara McClay" Sam answered, Sam joined Dean who withdrawn his gun, Buffy had withdrawn her stake while a confused Tara walked to Willow, all while staring at Lenore.**

"**What with his face?" Dean asked Sam seeing Spike in his vampire mode.**

"**Hold on, are you telling me there is two Taras? Because that can get confusing" Anya spoke up.**

"**Okay, let me get this straight, you are a century year old vampire who hasn't sucked on blood, you have no soul and you don't look like original vampires and these two whoever they are, are protecting you?" Buffy asked Lenore who stared at Tara, she had lived for a century, how in the world would she not noticed a woman looking like her walking around.**

"**Yes" Lenore simply said.**

"**Right" Buffy said not believing a word.**

"**Spike" Dawn coughed**

"**Angel" Willow said quietly but Buffy heard both of them and glared at them.**

"**Your scent, it's different to mine" Lenore said talking to Tara that ruled out a long lost twin that somehow lived for a century without being a vampire.**

'**What is I don't get, is you don't look like other vampires, especially the ones in Sunnydale and Los Angeles and other places" Spike said walking to Lenore.**

"**Wait, we have been hunting for aleast a year now and we have never seen these kind of vampires before" Sam spoke up pointing at Spike.**

"**Hunting? Hunting for what?" Xander asked.**

"**Supernatural, demons, evil spirits, evil vampires, that kind of thing" Dean told him. The group stood in silence for a moment, trying to figure it out.**

"**I think there are different kinds of vampires, we just don't encounter them all" Giles said to them.**

"**And you are just telling me this now?" Buffy asked, Giles gave her a look.**

"**Well I thought it was a myth but apparently it isn't" Giles answered her.**

"**So, you are a good vampire? Like Spike?" Tara asked finally speaking up.**

"**Hey, I am not good!" Spike protested**

"**Something like that" Lenore answered, she looked at Spike.**

"**If you aren't good, then why are you hanging around humans?" Lenore retorted, Spike glared at her.**

"**Because I have a chip in my brain and every time I try to bite something my head feels like it's on fire, so what's your excuse? And why is it every vampire out there seems to be good, doesn't anyone know how to be a vampire anymore!" Spike ranted to her.**

"**There more of us now?" a voice said, they looked at two male vampires and one female, Buffy started to them but Lenore pushed her back.**

'**Relax they are with me, as I said, we are harmless, we aren't hurting anyone" Lenore said standing in her way.**

"**You know, for some reason I just don't seem to believe that, Angel is good by soul, and Spike isn't eating because of the chip in his brain, and why would you drink animal blood when you can easily drink human" Buffy told her, she pushed her blonde hair back and dared Lenore to attack her. Dean pushed Buffy back.**

"**Okay that's enough, look she could have killed Sam when she had the chance, or tried to kill the vampire hunter that had tortured her, and I didn't kill her because I can see she wasn't dangerous, now back off" Dean snapped at her.**

"**Are you serious? These vampires could be conning you!" Buffy argued.**

'**Hey, we just want to live in peace, how we know you mortals aren't conning us" Lenore defended herself but Buffy and Dean just stared at each other.**

"**Buffy, I think we should hear them out, her essence is different compared to vampires that eat" Tara spoke up.**

"**Wait, vampires have essences now?" Xander asked**

"**Everything, even the undead have a essence, that's why I know it's completely different to mine" Tara answered, she was still freaked out that a vampire version of her was walking around, Willow put her arm around Tara, she knew exactly how she felt, she remembered when the vampire version of her had crossed her world into this one.**

"**So what do we do now? I mean we have two people who look alike and vampires that don't suck blood" Dawn spoke up.**

"**I say we head out of here Lenore, we can't stay here with this" one of the vampires spoke up, Buffy realized the last part was directed to her.**

"**Hey, watch it with the insults" Buffy threatened.**

"**Okay every just chill, we know Lenore is a vampire and she doesn't drink blood, well human anyway and we are looking at a vampire that you are keeping alive who can still be more potentially dangerous then Lenore" Sam commented coming to Buffy and Dean.**

"**If you suck even a drop of blood from anyone and I will stake you" Buffy told her, but Lenore looked at her funny.**

"**Dust? Stake? What, with the petty stick?" Lenore asked.**

"**Um you do know how to kill a vampire right?" Dean asked, he held down his laugh.**

"**You stake them in the heart, behead them or put them in the sunlight" Buffy informed Dean, Lenore noticed the slayer looked so sure of herself, she had a lot of pride in her.**

"**No, you behead them but you don't stake them, all the stake or knife is going to do is give them a wound" Dean said looking at her like she was an idiot.**

"**Aleast our kind of vampires don't turn into dust when you behead them" Sam said backing up Deans' claim,**

"**And if you don't learn, then someday a real vampire is going to get the better of you" Lenore agreed with them.**

"**Not gonna happen, I died twice, twice count that vampire!" Buffy retorted back.**

"**How is that possible? You can't die twice, unless you are the undead living" the second male vampire said.**

"**Well the first time I died by the Master, a vampire and I was brought back, and just a few months ago I was resurrected after saving the world from a Hell Goddess" Buffy told them.**

"**Hell Goddess?" Dean asked**

"**The Master?" Sam and Lenore said at once, they had never heard of these people.**

"**For someone who lived over a century, you sure don't get out much do you?" Buffy asked**

"**I could say the same for you" Lenore snapped back, this girl was getting to her, she acted all righteous like she was right all the time, this was the kind of humans she fought to keep herself and her family away from.**

"**Okay maybe we should talk about this in a mature way, let's go inside and all talk" Tara suggested.**

"**I am not going any near that woman" Lenore said looking at Buffy with the last part.**

"**She's right though, we need to act like adults, not little children fighting over milk" Willow spoke up.**

"**Okay, but these vampires are under your watch" Buffy told Dean.**

"**Same with you, you keep your vampire at bay and we will keep ours at bay" Dean said, Lenore at him, Ours? Since when did she become someone's property?. The gang went in first, followed by Dean and Sam, Lenore followed with her vampire friends, as she entered the doorway, she noticed the witch next to her.**

"**I guess you vampires don't need an invitation huh?" Tara asked.**

"**Your kind of vampires are weird" Lenore muttered, Tara nodded her head, she lived on the hellmouth for a while now and just realized how weird it was that they couldn't enter someone's house, or that they turned into dust by a wooden pick. They both entered the doorway.**

"**Well, far as fashion sense go, I can tell Lenore looks better" Anya said looking at them, Lenore and Tara looked at their clothes as she said that.**

"**Well, I think we should get down to business" Giles finally spoke up after they stopped staring at Lenore and Tara.**

"**So who are you two anyway?" Dawn asked the two brothers.**

"**Dean and Sam Winchester, we are both on a hunt for evil, although once she came we have no idea what's evil and what isn't" Sam said referring to Lenore.**

"**Well, we know that not everything is black and white" Buffy started to say**

"**Sorry, then why didn't you believe us?" Lenore irrupted her.**

"**Well, with her record sleeping with a vampire with a soul and all" Anya said, Lenore looked at her.**

"**Vampire with a soul?" Lenore asked. She looked at her family, they had no idea what the ex vengeance demon was going on about.**

"**You know, Angel, the vampire, with a soul?" Anya asked, Lenore still had no idea what she was talking about.**

"**Okay vampires without a soul I can believe but how does one get it back?" Sam asked, the boys had equally confused faces on.**

"**It has to do with a curse and everything" Dawn spoke for them. Lenore noticed Willow's gaze.**

"**Are you checking me out?" Lenore asked out front, Willow's cheeks grew red as she realized she had been caught, Tara gave a cheeky smile as she realized what Willow was doing.**

"**She's probably picturing both of you naked in bed having kinky sex" Anya spoke up, now Lenore and Tara stared at her.**

"**I am just saying what everyone is thinking" Anya said noticing everyone staring at her.**

"**Wait, you are a lesbian?" Sam asked.**

"**Yeah, Willow and myself are lovers" Tara answered.**

"**That would explain why she tried to kiss me" Lenore commented, Tara couldn't help but to laugh, Willow must have really been confused then.**

'**Are you a Lesbian too?" Dawn asked Lenore.**

"**No" the male vampire named Eli huffed.**

"**Oh look, the little vampire has feelings" Xander joked, the vampire didn't think it was so funny and marched to him, but Lenore stopped him.**

"**Hey, let it go" Lenore commanded him.**

"**Xander, don't taunt the vampire" Giles commented**

"**Why, it's not going to eat me" Xander replied.**

"**No but I will beat you to a bloody pulp!" Eli said, he raised a fist but Lenore grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her.**

"**Hey, unless you want some slayer after you I suggest you stop listening to his pathetic attempts being a child, maybe he will decide to grow up but we don't want this okay" Lenore told him touching his face.**

"**Well you can't expect me to listen to his insults, besides his kind are the reason why our family is dead" he told her.**

"**Well I am not the vampire who turned Jesse into a vampire, you been eating our kind first!" Xander snapped at him.**

"**Who's Jesse?" Anya asked having no idea who he was, Spike, Anya, Tara, Lenore and her family and the Winchesters brothers had no idea who it was.**

"**I can see the hatred in you pal, you like to behead her right her and now!" Eli challenged him, Buffy was going to snap the vamp out of it but Lenore stopped her.**

"**Hey! All of it just shut up and grow up would you!" Lenore snapped, this was ridiculous, a century year old vampire getting into a fight with some kid who only lived like twenty years.**

"**Uh no, because she looks like Willow's girlfriend and I wouldn't want to make Willow mad" Xander commented.**

"**Children that's enough! There a reason why I brought you here before our irruption" Giles finally spoke up, everyone looked at him.**

"**I been looking in some of our sources and discovers there are some vampires waiting to take one of us and turn is, in hopes to getting close to the Slayer and turning her" Giles explained, satisfied everyone was now listening quietly.**

"**Well, that's not going to happen, do we know where their lair is?" Buffy asked, Giles shook his head.**

"**Well this is the first I heard of it, so don't bother asking me" Spike commented.**

"**Perhaps that why we were drawn here, to help you" Sam answered Giles.**

"**We were here just for a home" Lenore said before anyone bothered to ask what they were doing here.**

"**Would have kinda been ruined anyway, you are lucky your friend here saved you or Buffy would have beheaded you by now without thinking, and imagine what happened when the real Tara popped up, she probably have accidentally beheaded her before realizing the major change in her hair and clothes" Anya replied.**

"**Then we would have to kill her for killing one of our own" Eli said.**

"**No, you wouldn't, besides I think I can handle myself" Lenore replied, Dean looked at her with a look. "Vampire hunter caught you, and for a small girl she certainly looks more powerful then Gordon" Dean said.**

"**Thank you for telling everyone that" Lenore snapped back at him, Buffy couldn't help to smirk.**

"**Besides, Buffy didn't have an axe, by the time she or one of her friends had the time to get one, I would have been gone by then" Lenore said smirking back.**

"**Then she would have beheaded the real Tara" Anya said.**

"**Can everyone stop talking about beheading me, it makes me feel itchy" Tara spoke up with an annoyed tone in her voice.**

"**I am going outside for a second, to clear my head" Tara said then she walked out, Lenore couldn't help but to follow.**

"**So how old are you anyway?" Lenore asked, Tara turned to see her. "Twenty one" she answered.**

"**You know my father had told me all the woman in our family were demons, until we proved him wrong, but I wonder if maybe he meant you" Tara joked,. Before Lenore could say anything, both of them were covered in sacks and taken away by vampires.**


	2. Escaping the Vampires

**Title: Doppelganger **

**Summary: When Lenore had told Sam she was leaving, she headed for Sunnydale. And when Sam and Dean decides to head to Sunnydale, the hellmouth of all things evil, they encounter Lenore again, but they soon discover is a witch named Tara, while Lenore suddenly finds herself in between a mad Vampire Slayer, Dean and one angry redhead when they mistake her for Tara and believed she was turned. When the two parties encounter, both Tara and Lenore struggles with the idea of having a look a like, and to make it worse, they are both kidnapped by a bunch of vampires. With the help of Lenore's vampires, The Scoobies, the brothers and the vampires go off to once again save them before they are killed, and before Tara becomes a Vampire herself.**

**When Willow and Eli walked out, they saw that Lenore and Tara were gone, Willow saw Tara's birthday ring that Willow gave to her,**

"**Where she go!" the vampire hunter demanded Willow to tell him.**

"**Hey, I don't know, Tara!" Willow called out but no answer, the others came out.**

"**What happened?" Dean and Buffy asked at the same time.**

"**Lenore and Tara, they taken her, the vampires Giles was talking about must have her!" Willow exclaimed.**

"**But why Lenore!" the male vampire said, that didn't make sense.**

"**They must have seen two of them and didn't know one of them was the undead walking so they took both of them" Giles said. Eli growled in anger and started to storm off but Buffy stopped him.**

"**Get out of my way Slayer" Eli growled at her.**

"**Look we will go after them but we have to plan or both Tara and Lenore will be killed" Buffy told him sternly.**

"**Uh Buffy, what do you think will happen to Lenore once they already discover she's a vampire?" Dawn asked her, Buffy stopped to think for a moment, what would they do once they found that part out?**

**Tara found herself in a dark damp cave, she heard water dripping somewhere, the first thing she felt was her hands in the air, they were tired to a rope connected to the wall.**

'**Son of a bitches" a voice said, Tara looked next to her to see Lenore, blood trickled down the side of her head, Lenore must have gotten into a fight with them but lost. Lenore looked at her**

"**Looked like what that old man was talking about has happened, but how they thought I was a mortal is beyond me" Lenore said to her.**

"**His name is Giles and maybe these vampires are dumber then the ones we met, or are" Tara replied, she stayed quiet for a moment as Lenore struggled against the ropes, she was certainly more determined then her, did they have anything in common?**

"**Hey if they discover you are a vampire, what will they do?" Tara asked, the thought just crossed her mind, what would the vampires try to do?**

"**I don't know, either let me go or turn me on their side" Lenore answered, Tara looked at her, Lenore saw her look.**

"**I am not going to start eating humans, as I said I am harmless and I have been tempted to drink human blood but I managed not to so I think I can handle some dumb vampires" Lenore assured her.**

"**Then I guess we will make you rot here" a voice said, they looked to the entrance to see a black hair vampire enter the room. More entered along with him.**

"**Or you can rot in hell" Lenore growled, she vamped into her game mode and struggled against the ropes even harder.**

"**Ignore the vampire and turn the blonde" he ordered, Tara's eyes widened as the vampires lunged for her.**

**The gang, the Winchesters brothers and Lenore's vampires were in the magic shop trying to figure out where the vampires were, Spike had gone on patrol to pick up their scent with one of the vampires.**

"**So does Lenore have any lovers? Perhaps a redhead, pale skin and green eyes person waiting for them?" Willow asked the vampire named Eli, he looked at the redhead.**

"**Lenore is not interested in anyone and she is not a lesbian" he said a bit harshly, Willow smirked which Eli caught.**

"**What are you smirking at?" he asked. **

"**Oh nothing, except you want her bad don't you?" Willow asked, Eli opened his mouth then closed it again, not sure what to say to her commented.**

"**I wouldn't blame him; Tara and Lenore have many qualities that a man would go for" Anya commented.**

"**Besides it's kinda sweet, vampires in love just like Buffy and Spike" Dawn spoke up, Buffy gave her a look. "I am not dating Spike nor am I in love with him" Buffy said in a stern voice.**

"**I don't see how that's any of your business" Eli replied.**

"**You want her bad" Dean said not looking up from the book he was reading on demons. Sam smiled as he heard his brother's remark.**

"**Don't worry about him, he's just thinks every female you meet you have to jump in the sack with whether they are the walking undead or not" Sam replied. "Besides why else would you have stopped when Lenore told you to" Sam asked.**

"**Oh and the look you keep giving her back when you had kidnapped me, that's real serious man" Sam continued.**

"**Kidnapped? I thought you said they didn't eat humans?" Xander asked.**

"**I believe the only reason they kidnapped me was so they could prove they were harmless and to make us stop hunting them, especially Gordon who almost killed Lenore if it hadn't been for us" Sam answered.**

"**And what, Eli couldn't save Lenore himself?" Anya asked, Eli gave her a glare.**

"**I wasn't there, Lenore had said she was coming how was I supposed to know? Besides when I did find her, she was fine except for the cuts she had on her" Eli answered back.**

"**As much as talking this topic is interesting, must I remind everyone we have a issue to deal with, these vampires aren't going to wait around and probably will turn Tara soon, probably before sunrise as well" Giles spoke up.**

"**Actually when I was driving by I saw a cave near one of the cemeteries, they were a bunch of people around it, what if they are the vampires?" Sam asked.**

"**Well it's worth checking into, I suggest Buffy, Sam, Dean and Eli goes to check it out, the rest of us will stay here, seeing how Lenore is a vampire she could have helped them escaped and Tara might be leading her back here" Giles suggested. The four got up, grabbed weapons and started out.**

"**What's the fastest walk to there?" Eli asked Buffy**

"**No need, see we have this invention called a car" Dean responded, Eli and Buffy looked at him.**

"**Hey, the reason why I don't have a car is because I don't drive all over the country…And I also keep crashing" Buffy defended herself, the two joined Sam and Dean in the car.**

**Tara screamed as the vampires came towards her but as they came closer, Lenore got loose of the ropes and kicked the vampires.**

"**Hey! You really are pissing me off!" Lenore snarled, her hands were still tied so she kept kicking at the vampires.**

"**Lenore! There's a knife in one of the vampire's shirt, and I am a witch so I can use magic!" Tara informed her, Lenore spied on the knife in the blonde vampire who headed for her, she ducked a punch and kicked him with her stylish cowboy boots. She grabbed the knife and kicked the blonde vampire again, a attractive redhead swung at her but Lenore ducked.**

"**These vampires haven't being out of the graves for more then a year and they are trying to take on a century year old vampire with more advantages? Who do they think they are!" Lenore commented, she managed to slice the rope tying Tara up and she fell to the ground.**

"**Barrier!" Tara shouted, a purple barrier shielded Lenore and Tara away from them.**

"**Hurry, untie me!" Lenore commanded her, Tara got the knife and cut the ropes apart.**

"**Come on! The barrier won't hold them for long" Tara shouted, the two ran out of the cave and saw another vampire, before he moved Lenore swung a punch to him and he was knocked out.**

"**We have to get back to the Magic Box, the others will be there and these vampires looked pissed enough to hunt us down" Tara informed her, Lenore already knew that but Tara was a mortal, besides she had to get her out of there she could already hear the vampires coming after them, they kept running until Lenore ran into yet a another vampire, she raised her fist but a pale hand grabbed her.**

"**Hang on there, we don't want to stake one of Buffy's friends or she may kill you" Spike informed her.**

"**Spike, Buffy won't kill her if she kills you" Tara said.**

"**Never mind that, let's go!" Lenore commanded.**

'**Whoa, two centuries year old vampires can take on some newbie" Spike said, a roaring came from the cave.**

"**But not against whatever that is, I heard it from before Tara woke up!" Lenore informed them.**

"**You are right, I think we need the slayer" Spike said, Tara was freaked out, two centuries year old vampires were freaked out by something, Spike picked her off her feet and the two ran with Tara in Spike's arms, apparently he wanted to get her out of there soon as he could.**

**Sam was watching out on the road when he saw three figures running across the footpath.**

'**Whoa stop, there they are!" Sam told, Dean halted the car to a screeching stop before they leaped out.**

"**Lenore are you alright?" Eli asked Lenore as soon as he got to her.**

"**Spike, where are the vampires?" Buffy asked, Sam and Dean were already grabbing the weapons.**

"**I don't think we want to go back their pet, something big is coming and I don't know if we can take it on" Spike answered, he put Tara down for a second so he could stretch. **

"**Spike, I am the slayer I think I can handle whatever some vampires summoned" Buffy informed him.**

"**Buffy he is serious, this thing is something we shouldn't mess with until we get more information" Lenore said siding with Spike. Buffy was going to open her mouth but Tara got there first.**

"**Buffy, we got to get back to the magic store, whatever this thing is, I could sense it\s essence and it's quite evil, if we go in there and start battling something we have nothing about then we are screwed" Tara spoke up**

"**Besides, Little Red wouldn't want you to get her lover killed and neither would lover boy over here" Spike answered.**

"**Who are you calling lover boy" Eli growled at Spike, Spike just looked at him.**

"**Please we should get out of here, I don't want to get my family killed unless if I have to, would you seriously let your friends die without getting information?" Lenore asked, despite being a vampire she had a point.**

"**Let's go then" Buffy answered, they all piled up into Dean's car which was squishy.**

"**Some of you seriously need to loose some pounds" Buffy said as she tried to make herself comfortable next to Lenore and Tara, Lenore and Eli took offense to that and gave her a dirty look. Tara was just calm as usual even if the comment had insulted her too.**

**When the group arrived to the Magic Box, Willow rushed to Tara and kissed her, only to realize she was hugging Lenore.**

"**Um, your girlfriend is over there" Lenore answered, Willow looked at her and blushed, she really had to look before she hugged, she went over to Tara and kissed her.**

"**Are you alright?" Willow asked her**

"**Yeah I am fine, just lucky Lenore was there to save me" Tara answered, Spike made a cough. "And Spike too" Tara smiled.**

'**We do make a team if I say so myself, butt kicking and magic surely makes a punch" Lenore smiled at Tara, Willow noticed Lenore had the same cute smile that Tara had, they might as well be twins although their personalities were different.**

"**Giles we have a problem, the vampires have summoned something and I think it's going to be hard to beat, do we have anymore information?" Buffy asked.**

"**Well I did acquire a bit, some vampires that were plotting against you seemed to have summoned a Barbark demon" Giles replied.**

"**A what?" Dean asked**

"**It's a demon that is taller then most humans and it spits out yellow goo that parazles the victim leaving them helpless, then the person who summoned them keeps going on what they wanted to do" Giles answered.**

"**They were going to use the demon against us?" Lenore asked.**

"**No, they are keeping him so he can stop me in my tracks" Buffy answered. She thought for a moment and an thought came up.**

"**What if they were going to turn one of us and have them use the demon to get close to me and then kill me, it would have been the great idea, if only they didn't kidnap a vampire" Buffy went on.**

"**Well yes, and the demon can only use it once a day so they won't be back until tomorrow, I am guessing they used it on Lenore and it didn't work because vampires are Immune to it" Giles explained.**

"**Well that's great isn't it, we can defeat the vampires while our other vampires kill the demon" Dean answered.**

"**If the demon didn't have sharp claws to hurt us with, he may still be a hard demon to take down" Lenore replied, she had gone over to Giles and looked at the book he was reading, it had a picture and the demon certainly had giant claws.**

"**Well, we will prepare for tomorrow but I suggest we just hang out here and stay low for a bit" Giles suggested.**

"**I am for it, who wants Chinese?" Buffy asked, several of the scoobies including Sam put his hands up.**

"**Well, let's head back home" Buffy answered, she would ordered the food when they got their.**

**They arrived at the house and just hung out, Dean went over to Willow who was looking at a photo.**

"**Hey, I know that girl we saved her last year from this spirit" Dean informed her.**

**  
"Really? Because this girl is named Winifred Burkle and last year I believe she might have still been in a hell dimension so I don't think that's possible" Willow answered.**

"**Oh, well it could be a another Tara/Lenore situation" Dean replied, the girl in the picture certainly did look like the one Sam and Dean saved last year, in the near beginning of their hunt and the search for their father. Dawn walked up to Dean smiling.**

"**Hey Dean, do you have a girlfriend?" Dawn asked cheerfully, Willow raised an eyebrow, looked like someone had a crush.**

"**I used to but with all the traveling me and my brother does we don't really have time for a long term commitment" Dean asked.**

"**Well, I could totally be yours" Dawn smiled, Dean couldn't help but to laugh.**

"**I am sorry Dawnie but you are a bit young, besides your sister would kill me" Dean answered.**

"**Whatever, I don't see the difference then when Buffy was my age and dating a two hundred year old something vampire" Dawn replied, Dean looked at her, a slayer dated a vampire?**

"**It's the vampire with a soul named Angel, the person we mentioned earlier" Willow explained.**

"**Wow, talk about vampire and slayer relationship" Dean commented**

**Lenore sat on the couch next to Anya, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do next but these vampires probably wanted her now for escaping.**

"**Do you remember me?" Anya spoke to her, Lenore turned her head to her.**

"**Um I am not sure, refresh me" Lenore answered.**

"**Well it was in a demon bar almost eighty years ago and I was in like Texas I believe after granting a wish, you entered the bar with your friends and sat right next to me and ordered Cattle blood and I was like okay you are Whacko because you didn't drink human blood, then you introduced yourself and I started to rant on about the wish I had granted before" Anya explained to her.**

"**Ah Anyaka, so tell me why a Vengeance demon is all the way down here hanging out with a slayer and her friends" Lenore asked, it seems like everyone was following her and turning harmless, either that or it was because of the soul vampire or…The heart of humans that may have melted them.**

"**Well Xander Harris is my fiancé, look at my ring, have you ever been engaged?" Anya asked.**

"**Yes, once back when I was a mere mortal in my early twenties, but he left me for a another woman because she was supposedly hotter then me" Lenore answered.**

"**And when you became a vampire, did you hunt him down and kill him?" Anya asked, Lenore gave her a look.**

"**Uh he broke my heart and practically implied that I am not hot, so I never wanted to see his face again, why would I hunt him down when I never wanted to see him?" Lenore stated, Anya shrugged her shoulders.**

"**You should have summoned me, I was around way before you were even born so I could have taught the guy a lesson" Anya answered; Lenore sniffed the air for a second and looked at Anya.**

"**If you were a vengeance demon then why do you have the smell of a mortal?" Lenore asked, she thought it was nearly impossible to kill a vengeance demon.**

"**You so did not just sniff me! And, well you see this girl named Cordelia Chase had made a wish but then went to Alternate World Giles and told him about it, that Giles destroyed my amulet and I became mortal, then it became hard to resist Xander Harris and I fell for him" Anya explained. Sam had been near by and walked to them.**

"**It is just me or is every evil in existence becoming good?" Sam asked smiling.**

"**Hey, I am not good!" Spike called out to him as he heard Sam say that.**

"**Must be something in the air or mortals are starting to control every evil thing out there, pretty soon you won't even have a job to hunt" Lenore commented. Xander came over and sat on the couch in-between Lenore and Anya.**

"**Was your fiancé ever good at sex?" Anya asked Lenore, both Lenore and Sam gave her a horrified look.**

"**Um Anya, we have spoken about this, other people's sex lives are none of our business, besides she's a vampire of course she not good at sex" Xander said, Lenore looked at him now.**

"**How would you know that? Have you ever seen a vampire in bed?" Lenore asked, Sam stiffed a laugh at the mental image of Xander walking into a room with two vampires in bed. Xander went quiet, this girl was good, and annoying. Tara arrived into the living room carrying drinks, she came over to them.**

"**Hey, I thought I make everyone some refreshing drinks to cool off, want any?" Tara asked, Sam, Xander and Anya took a cup, Lenore could smell blood from three of four of the cups. She took one.**

"**How did you get animal blood?" Lenore questioned her.**

"**Buffy has a supply of them for Spike, for some reason she has some in the basement fridge, might be leftovers from when Buffy had died and Spike was staying here" Tara answered.**

"**Buffy died?" Sam asked.**

"**Oh yeah, like a couple of months back she had died saving the world from a Hell Goddess but we resurrected her" Xander explained, Lenore was a bit more impressed now, it took a lot of magic to resurrect someone. She took a slip of the drink, the taste seemed different.**

"**Oh it's Pig's blood, we don't have any cattle or anything else" Tara told her, Lenore nodded her head, it wasn't the best tasting drink in the world, well none of it was but it was better then nothing.**

"**Do you ever want to be a mortal again? Like be cured of your vampire state and become a mortal?" Tara asked after a moment.**

"**Sometimes, only because it would make life easier and I wouldn't be tempted to drink human blood and being hunted down by vampire slayers and hunters and trying to keep your family safe, I already lost three of my family members the last time a vampire hunter tracked us down, I would have been next if it hadn't been for Sam and Dean" Lenore answered.**

"**Kill the matrich of the family and no more vampires" Xander joked but Lenore glared at him.**

"**Xander, it's not nice to make fun of the vampire" Tara said, Eli and the other vampire came and took two more plastic cups from the tray, so did Spike.**

"**Like lambs to a slaughter" Anya said with an amused look on her face.**

"**Are they bothering you?" Eli asked Lenore**

"**Only the geek but that's about it" Lenore replied.**

"**Hey Sam she just called…Hey!" Xander exclaimed when he realized the comment was directed to him. Willow came and put her arms around Tara.**

"**Hey Will, you got the wrong one again" Sam joked.**

"**Nice try Sam but I can tell that Lenore is sitting drinking a cup of blood while Xander is mocking her and Eli is checking her out" Willow replied, Lenore almost spit her drink out as she said that.**

"**Excuse me" Lenore asked **

"**I am not checking her out, get your facts straight!" Eli snapped at her.**

"**Oh he's checking you out Lenore" Dean said, the rest had come into the living room as well and was listening on their conversation. Buffy stood next to Eli, Tara and Willow.**

"**Oh you got it bad" Buffy said actually smiling this time.**

"**I bet he's getting horny just looking at Willow and Tara" Anya joined in.**

"**Lenore, do something!" Eli asked her, were the mortals actually ganging up on him, Lenore couldn't help but to actually laugh, this was just getting funny.**

"**Lenore and Eli sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes marriage then the baby, what comes next?" Dawn sung. Spike put his arm on Eli.**

"**Now why would you waste your time with a female vampire, they are more liking to go after some demon and start having sex with him eventually" Spike answered, everyone looked at him. "What?" he answered, Giles sat on another chair watching them, this probably was both the most disturbing and amusing conversation he heard in the last few years, especially about vampires.**

"**I am not interested, we are family" Eli stated sternly but none of them believed it for a second.**

"**Trust me, I been traveling around with them and I am sure he wants to get personal with her and I am not talking about as in family" the male vampire joined in.**

"**Hey!" Eli said to him, he looked at Lenore who was trying to hide her smile.**

"**You know what, I don't think I have to deal with this" Eli growled**

"**Eli just go with it seriously, besides I wouldn't mind knowing if they are right or not" Lenore asked with an amused look on her face.**

"**No they aren't right" Eli answered.**

"**Then kiss her" Spike challenged him, Eli looked at the bleached vampire.**

"**Excuse me?" he asked.**

"**If you don't like her, kiss her" Spike told him. Eli looked at Lenore and edged closer to her, he was a vampire that never backed down from a dare or a challenge, he had to admit, there was just something about Lenore, in fact it was something about her that wasn't seen in the Tara girl, or aleast not yet. As he touched Lenore's face with his hand and leaned down to kiss her, a rock smashed through the window and hit Buffy, glass shattered down on the three sitting on the couch, Xander tried covering Anya from the glass as Buffy fell.**


End file.
